Silence (English version)
by Suzuki Mizuki Love
Summary: "Popularity, Money, Power, those who possess these three characteristics are the ones which controls our society. End of that ,what that we have believed. But the justify the control all of those, there are two things characteristic furthermore which is: 'The Beauty' and 'The Intelligence'. If you don't have that, you can not survive in this world."
1. Trailer

**Good mornig! Or Good evening! **

**Synopsis:** "Popular, Money, Powers, those who possess these three characteristics are the ones which controls our society. End of that, what that we have believed. But the justify the control all of those, there are two things characteristic furthermore which is: 'The Beauty' and 'The Intelligence'. If you don't have that, you can not survive in this world. And if you are abnormal you will be victims of intimidations, then make as another one."

**Couple/Pairing: **Mystery. But there will be several.

**Remark**: In this fic Nana will be a little bit different from the Nana normal. The arcobeleno and the first generation are alive, the finally especially the first generation and the arcobaleno are adults. Universe alternative. (a little mafia). (FemTsuna).

**Little word:** This is my first fiction in English. Take care of me please. (In French, this story has 5 chapters).

**Little word**: I apologize for the spelling mistakes.

* * *

_"Silence"_

A story written by '**Suzuki Mizuki Love'.**

.

.

.

_In this fic there will be:_

.

.

_Humor:_

"Oh My God ! Oh My God !"

"What's happen my darling!?"

"I touched Giotto's hand!"

.

.

_Suspense:_

"The person who saved me from the accident of three years ago. I found her."

"And this is?"

"This is..."

.

.

_Laught:_

"I am in love with"

"I know it's your brother, Isn't it?"

"How do you know? But you do not find that..."

"You know, I don't care so much. It'is not my problem. You come ? We're going to buy ice creams."

3

2

1

"Waits! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You are in love with your brother ?! But it is...it is...it is love incestuous! No but you are crazy?! Your children will have 5 not 6 not not 7 fingers! Instead of 5 fingers! You are crazy?!"

.

.

_Love:_

"I love you"

"Eh?"

"Yes yes I love you here is I love you l lo-"

"Can you repeat?"

"Listen, if you want to reject me say the c-"

.

.

_Horror_:

" What is that's thing? "

" It is ... edible even? "

" No the question is: is it feasible? "

.

.

_Fear:_

"Who is she?"

"I am"

"She is my cousin ! Yes my cousin!"

.

.

_Sadness:_

"Don't let us to meet any more, then let me keep a good memory of you please."

.

.

_Anger:_

"Don't laugh at me Iemitsu ! You love us ?! Don't give me shit about it ! I am not fooled ! You can maybe deceive everybody with your 'innocent' and 'prudishly' aura but you cannot deceive me."

.

.

_Love (again!):_

"You think I am beautiful?"

"I told you are not bad but it doesn't mean that you are the most handsome."

"Stop making the ignorant, nobody can't resist my charm!"

"OK, I will tell you in another way. If never, there is only us on the land then I am going to think of changing seriously my sexual orientation."

.

(I think that this moment, this dialogue is a little bit nasty thus I hesitate to put it or to remove it)

.

* * *

At the end of the trailer.

(Maybe, I will add again).

Thanks for reading this extract and if you don't like it then i apologize lost in your time (but you should know the first of all it's you who wanted to read!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Good morning! or Good evening!**

**Synopsis:** Popular, Money, Powers, those who possess these three characteristics are the ones which controls our of that, what that we have believed. But the justify the control all of those, there are two things characteristic furthermore which is: 'The Beauty' and 'The Intelligence'.If you don't have that, you can not survive in this world. And if you are abnormal you will be victims of intimidations, then make as another one.

**Couple/Pairing: **Mystery. But there will be several.

**Remark**: In this fic Nana will be a little bit different from the Nana normal. The arcobeleno and the first generation are alive, the finally especially the first generation and the arcobaleno are adults. Universe alternative. (a little mafia). (FemTsuna).

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Italy**

**House of Itagaki**

"Then two slices of bred for mother and for me. A milk coffee for me and a hot chocolate for mother. And an orange juice each." says a girl by preparing the breakfast.

"Tsu-chan, I have already told you that it is not necessary. Leave these here and tomorrow I will do a breakfast myself." says her mother.

"Mother, it is very good that I make it because I would like to do. Furthermore, you should take more break of your working times" suggested her daughter.

"Tsu-chan, you too. You are in your final class of high school (twelve grade), you shall to have graduated your high school. And as mother, I do not want to see you fails because of, I was not able to prepare your breakfast." says the mother by laughing.

"Hahaha, but you know mother I am very intelligent to can not get my graduate" declare Tsuna by depositing the breakfast on the table.

"Enjoy your meal!" says both girls at the same times.

.

"Well I go to see you this evening mother!" said Tsu-chan on her way to school.

.

.

**School**

In this society, the first thing you ought to have is-

"Kya! Listen..." said a girl who passes next to Tsu-chan.

Ow. Well, I was very delighted to know you, right ear and left ear. I hope that in my next life we find together. In the pleasure to see you again.

"Kya~~~! Yuu~ki~! Guess what happened to me yesterday!"

"Kya~~~!Ma~ri~a! Tell me everything my darling!"

"Well,you see! Yesterday , I did shopping and you know who I saw?!" began Maria.

"No. Who is?" asked Yuuki to this Maria.

"You are so ignorant my darling! I touched Giotto's hand!~~~" ended Maria by dancing alone in her country of 'dream'.

And thus? Wow! You have never touched a boy hand that it is so cute.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Really? Aww you are so lucky Maria! I wished so much that I could have been you at that time to touched Giotto's hand! Oh! I am so jealous

that I feel die from that time!"says Yuuki by pretending to faint.

"And you want to know how I touched his hand?"

Not with alacrity,keep to yourself and save your breath for you. Do not waste it for me.

"Teeeeeell me right now or I'm going to die from ignorance!"

"Well, I pretended to put my basket shopping down then he come to pick it up" said maria.

And that's all? And because of that you piss off to me?

Please be quiet.

.

"Kyaaaaaa! Maria looks at Vongola! And Trinisette!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Yuuki you are right! Darling~it is me!"cried Maria.

Well,who was easy to get rid of her.

"Hem hem!" someone clears his throat, behind Yuuki.

"Oh excuse me!How could I help you?" asked Yuuki with a bright smile.

"Uh-hu,well,uhh we asked me to give you it" says the boy.

What is this? Is there kind of joke?

"Uhh...What is this?"asked kindly Yuuki.

"This is an envelope..."

No but I,really, know it, you take me for an idiot or what? I'm not stupid, I know this is an envelope.

"No, I wanted to know who gave it to you and what is there inside." asked once again Yuuki the boy with that time a vein on the head.

"Oh, I don't know. We just told me to give it to you" he answered to Yuuki for giving her envelope on hands before ran off.

Okay. What is this? A declaration of a war? No. Well open that.

.

_Yuuki_

_You were right, as usual_.

_Ps: have an appointment the same hour and place on Saturday_

_Your banker_

.

Just for say that. Do you needed somebody to sending to me?

You know the telephones exist. You could send a message dear 'banker', we don't have anymore in the Middle Ages,if?

**Ding Dong**

Already? It has already sound? Well, then I am in room B225 then, if I remember well it is at the upstairs,then to the right and then in le-

*BAM*

"Please apologize, I did not look at where I went to" says Yuuki

"No,it is me,kora!" tells him the unknown.

"On this." says Yuuki by looking for her classroom.

* * *

This was how to say...

Shocking.

One girl come just to looked at him,apologizes and is just left like that...without shouting with their strange 'kya', brief a shout of ostrich,kora.

It was a good changing. At least, his ears will maybe going to survive today. He hopes that is true because he does not want to become deaf!

He still had needed his ears,kora!

* * *

**Classroom**

Stop but I rather see this guy somewhere else...a boy with blond hair and blue eyes,we can not see everywhere!

Euh...Giotto Taru? Euh...no...he has an indomitable strange hairstyle,thus who?

Blond hair with blues eyes with a green headband...and who says 'kora'...

wait green headband and kora...

**"COLONELLO OF THE ARCOBALENO!"** shouted all of a sudden Yuuki by making jump all her classmates.

"Miss Tsunayuuki, I would like you to sit down and to abstain from shouting the name of people without reasonable. I'll let it be for this time because

it is the first time, but I do not take you back anymore. Is it clear?" his professor asked her.

"Yes,sir."

.

Yuuki and Maria (whisper):

"Hey why did you shouted?" asked Maria by whispering.

"It is because I saw Colonello giving me a wink on the other side" says Yuuki by blushing.

"Oh I understand but on your place I would have left,I would not have been able to stay there" says Maria by looking outside for to find ' Colonello'.

Shit! Shit! Shit! It is good,he think of me strange... call a police to say that have a one strange girl in the school... Ah no! It is good! Most of the students have brown hair... YES!

.

**Principal's office**

"So he is coming?" declared an old man sit on an armchair by looking at the window.

* * *

**Little word:** I leave your imagination work for the slice for bread (honey, butter, jam or other).

**Little word: **'Yuuki' is 'Itagaki Tsunayuuki' and her mother is 'Itagaki Nana'. The reason why I call him ' Yuuki ' instead of ' Tsuna ' will be explain later. Maria is not an important character, she appears in some chapter no more.

**Little word:** I am sorry if the chapter was short but it was just a try to know if this story is good.

**Little word: **Do you use nicknames such as 'darling' or other one between friends? Please do correct me if I am wrong.

Thank you for leaving comments.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

**Good morning ! Or Good evening !**

**Synopsis:** Popular, Money, Powers, those who possess these three characteristics are the ones which controls our of that, what that we have believed. But the justify the control all of those, there are two things characteristic furthermore which is: 'The Beauty' and 'The Intelligence'.If you don't have that, you can not survive in this world. And if you are abnormal you will be victims of intimidations, then make as another one.

**Couple/Pairing:** Mystery. But there will be several.

**Remark:** In this fiction Nana will be a little bit different from the Nana normal. The arcobeleno and the first generation are alive, the finally especially the first generation and the arcobaleno are adults. Universe alternative. (a little mafia). (FemTsuna).

**Little word: **I apologize ahead for the spelling mistakes.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

**School**

**Lunch time**

Again, huh ? Wherever I am, there will always have that...

What an unfair world.

God, if you exist and hear me, then can I ask you this ?

Why did you create us ?

Well, the probability that you answer me is close to 0%.

But through to see all of this everyday, you get used to it.

The -

"Yuuki! You are coming or not ?" Maria asking.

"I'm coming !" Yuuki said joining them.

"What did you watching at ?" A new voice asking.

"Me ? Oh, nothing in particular. It's just that I try to find handsome guy other than the Vongola, the Arcobaleno and the Trinisette. But I don't see. " Yuuki said and let out a big sigh.

Maria and the other number put a hand of each on Yuuki's shoulder saying : "Leave it, we understand. Don't try. No one cannot hold a candle to them."

Huh, …me, if ? If I'm dress up as a boy, I'm more, no one million more handsome than them. But you just too blind to notice it.

"Aww" the three people sighed at the same time and shrugged.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"Listen Marion ! I tell you that's the Vongola the most handsome !"

"Personally I think that's the Trinisette !" Marion retorted, she's Maria's twin.

"And you Yuuki ?! WHO'S THE MOST HANDSOME ?!" asked the two sisters with a knife in the their hand.

None.

Franckly none.

If I had to choose one, it would be…THE STATUE OF LIBERTY !

Dear statue of liberty, you are for me the most handsome boy I never saw…huh, well, if you are a boy, otherwise, for me you are t-

"So ?!" asked the twins raring to hear the answer.

Ouch, okay, huh. Did I ask you if your grandmother wear leopard thong ? The answer is no.

"THE ARCOBALENO ! IT'S THEM ! LONG LIVE ARCOBALENO ! LONG LIFE TO ARCOBALENO !" Yuuki yelled with a weird dance.

Solitude. Big moment of loneliness in the cafeteria before all the other boys and girls quarrel with each other to see which group is the most handsome.

" With this, girls, I have to go to the bathroom." Yuuki said before leaving.

"Be quick ! " Maria said before going to the quarrel.

" Hurry up !"Marion said before going too.

* * *

Honestly ! What up ? With all of them to interrupting me ?

Humph…I'm tired.

I want to go home.

I want to sleep.

I want to rest.

I want to s-

"Oy ! The girl from this morning kora !"

So I was saying that I wa-

"Oy ! The girl with brown hair kora !"

Well, *sigh*, I w-

"You in skirt kora !"

Gah, you know what ? Girls will come to high school with a cow costume and a boys dress up as goat.

"Hey you ! I'm talking to you kora !"

Holy shit ! Someone make him shut up !

.

With that in mind, Yuuki turn slowly around, very slowly, like a ghost coming out of a horror movie, to faced a man that she has never seen. In her whole life. Have already seen it somewhere, but where ?

Wait. Blond , blue eyes, green headband and a kora…

Colonello of Arcobaleno. Colonello of Arcobaleno is in front of me. Kyaaaa I want, but I really want to go back to the bathroom right now.

Now, what I do ? Should I do 'this' ?

.

Imagination

"KYAAAAA ! OH MY GOD ! OH MY GOD ! I'M TALKING TO COLONELLO OF ARCOBALENO !" then pass out.

No, no, not like that. It's dirty on the ground ! Everyone walks with their dirty shoes ! That they may have walked on the big dog's poo, spit and throw chewing-gum ! No way !

Now, there are only two option left. Should I use 'this' or 'this' ?

* * *

What should I do ?

For a while, this girl keep ignoring me.

Gee, that okay now ! She finally turn around !

Or not, now that she've seen me, she put a finger on her check then shake her head then nod then shake again and then- ! Or not.

* * *

**Corridor **

In a deserted corridor. In front of the bathroom. A boy and a girl stare each other out.

The girl moves closer to the boy. Then let out great howl "KYAAA ! COLONELLO !" before step backward like a drunk, to end up facing the wall and putting one hand on her hip and the other on the wall, as if to lead on or to stand in the way. Clarification : someone who doesn't exist.

" Oh my god ! Darling ! I break up with you ! I'm sorry but liken to Colonello you are nothing…beside you heard him…Colonello just asks me to marry him ! We are going to get married ! To have children ! We'll call them Arlili and Cracraco ! We'll call them 'Lili' and 'Cracra' !" the girl said before starting the same speech again.

* * *

What is this fucking joke kora ?! Wait ! What is this idea of marriage ?! NEVER BUT NEVER he would call his children this way ! In addition, she is completely different from the girl from this morning ! Unless if he make a mistake but, impossible…him, the great Collonello makes a mistake ? Never, kora ! It's just a hysteric fan like another, kora !

Colonello thought, looking to the girl, before running for his life. With a trauma. And a horrible face. Probably feel like vomiting.

* * *

Well, that enough ? He left ? No ? Argh I need to say that stuff again ?

Sheesh ! Finally ! I was thinking that I needed to add, since it's more than enough for me.

Now, toward the bathroom… to throw up ! Girl's bathroom, of course! And clean too !

.

.

.

* * *

**Little world:** In the next chapter, there will be the introduction (presentations of the characters, group, school,…) and it will be longer.

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.

Thank you for leaving comments (or not if you don't want).

See you !


	4. Chapter 3 : The meeting

**Good morning ! Or Good evening !**

**Synopsis**: Popularity, Money, Powers, those who possess these three characteristics are the ones which controls our of that, what that we have believed. But the justify the control all of those, there are two things characteristic furthermore which is: 'The Beauty' and 'The Intelligence'.If you don't have that, you can not survive in this world. And if you are abnormal you will be victims of intimidations, then make as another one.

**Couple/Pairing**: Mystery. But there will be several.

**Remark**: In this fiction Nana will be a little bit different from the Nana normal. The arcobeleno and the first generation are alive, the finally especially the first generation and the arcobaleno are adults. Universe alternative. (a little mafia). (FemTsuna).

**Little** **word** : I apologize ahead for the spelling mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

.

.

.

**School**

**Class**

Hm? Again ? And he still comes back ? Is he desperate this much ?

*sigh*

Well, it can't be helped. It's either this or you are nothing.

'Popularity', 'wealth', 'power', those who posses these three characteristics are the ones who control our society. Well, as long as you were born in a wealthy family you would have, inevitably, these three characteristics. But the truth is those who posses these, the elite of elites have two characteristics furthermore, which are : 'The Beauty' and 'The Intelligence'. Moreover is unusual. Very very uncommon.

As for this school…

The people who posses these five characteristics, except for some that we take 'the beauty' and 'the intelligence' away, and control our school are split in three groups : The Arcobaleno, The Vongola and The Trinisette.

They are the ones who control the school, seen from the outside of course, they don't give a damn shit about what going on inside, 'the low-society'. They're just spoiled rotten kids who believe they are the center of the world.

But well, I mean, if you want to survive here, or somewhere else , just go with the flow, follow the crowd, like a sheep. If it goes to the right, you go to the right.

If it goes to the left then you go to the left.

.

.

As for the school's low society…

There isn't such group like the Arcodonotknowwhat or something.

There're only four people who control it : Maria, Marion, B-

**Ding** **Dong**

Eh ? Already ? How time flies.

"Yuuki, see you later at the meeting !" Maria and Marion said at the same time shaking hands as a sign of goodbye.

"Okay !" Yuuki answered.

.  
.

**Way**

**Street**

In a street, a young girl walking slowly gripping firmly her bag.

Huh, well Yuuki, now that you're alone, you just have to return home.

You going home alone like a grown-up.

Like a grown-up.

Like a fucking grown-up.

Like an adult.

Like an old lady.

Like a g- wait what ?!

Yuuki stop thinking about these kind of things, nothing will happens to you dear.

Think positively.

Thieves, pedophiles and kidnappers don't exist.

These are being, no pure being from your imagination.

These are fictional things.

Create by the hu-

"Excuse me."

" Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" Mother ! Help me !

"Uhh…" the young man said, rubbing his ears. It even hurts more than when the stupide trio, well rather the duo, yelled at the same time.

After yelled, Yuuki turned around slowly like a robot with tears in her eyes.

"Y-yes ?" She asked with fear.

"Hum…"

Are ? It's a human ? Wait, does that mean that I shouted for nothing ?

"Well, what do you want uhh…old, uhh well I mean…uhh…young man ?" Yuuki asked sceptic.

"Can you show me the way to go to the supermarket, please ?" The young man asked. I am a young man. I don't seem that old, am I ?

"Well, I'm going first, I'm suppose, you just have to follow me since it's on my way." Yuuki declared.

YES ! I'm not alone anymore ! He seems like a wealthy boy, so if there are thieves, they would steal his things (him) rather than I. And then, all I have to say is : I did my best.

"Please follow me" She said.

.

.

**On the way**

"Excuse me, are you a high schooler?"

No, no, I am a forty-six old woman who likes to spend her whole life to do plastic surgery and not only, I love cosplay so dress myself up as a high schooler to go to school. What an enthralling life.

"Please don't take offense. What I mean is, do you study at Vongola School ?" The young man asked nervously. "Well, if you don't want, you don't have to."

No, I'm not study at Vongola School, whereas I'm wearing its uniforme, which is by the way ' very ugly', with the writing 'Vongola School' on but otherwise I don't study there. I'm study at the convenience store over there.

"I'm study there, like you can notice it, youth.' Yuuki said with a vein on the forehead. Or are you too blind to notice it ? It's written down on my uniforme.

"But you really don't know me?" The young man asked.

Should I ? Wait, maybe he's a karate champion ?

"If ! If ! Of course I know who you are…you are, uhh, you are…uhh…the international champion of karate !" Please ! I hope that's good, Yuuki asked while her spirit was praying.

"No." Seriously ? She don't really know who I am ?

Wait, just he's Chinese doesn't mean that he's a karate champion ! Maybe he tried something else ?

"Sorry, because you are Asian, I mistook you with my idole, hahaha. You are a tennis player ? Volleyball ? Soccer ? Skateboard ? Fence ? Basketball ?" Yuuki asked very nervously.

"No" the youth said and starting smiling.

Maybe…

"Ballet ?" Yuuki asked.

"Sorry ?" The young man said with eyes wide opens.

"You know, with the tutu and all. Pink. You were sumptuous on the stage in the role of Odette, in Swan Lake." Yuuki said. Maybe I should seriously consider fixing an appointment with a psychologist.

"Hahahahaha . I'm nothing like that . I am Fon . Nice to meet you." Said the called Fon, bowing. I'm just a master of martial arts.

"Ahh ! You have the same name just as Fon of Arcobaleno. But don't worry, you're much more handsome than him !" Yuuki exclaimed, pointing him.

"Hum…thanks ?" Is it an insult or a compliment ? I will take it as a compliment.

"Oh ! We're arrived !" Yuuki said with a big smile "Enjoy your shopping !" before leaving.

"Wait ! You didn't give me your name yet…"Fon said signing "…Well, just hope that there aren't any fan here."

* * *

**Itagaki's house**

"Mother ! I'm home !" Yuuki exclaimed taking her shoes off before going to kiss her mother.

"Tsu-chan, help me to set the table"

"Ok !"

Wait, aren't them Fon and Reborn ? On the television ? Uhh, yeah, that them…but why are they on the television ?

"M…mum…mum, do you…perhaps… know them ? The ones that appear on the tv ?"

"Tsu-chan, it's the Arcobaleno !" Her mother said outraged and frowning. "And if I'd had your age I would already have flirted with them from ages. You're lucky to see such of beauties everyday. It's neither everyday nor everywhere that you can see that." She sighed

"Well, you and I don't have the same definition of the world 'pretty', mother. Wait, that not the most important. The most important thing, it's that you mean that they are in my school ?"

"Yes."

"Studies in the same school ?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure ? Like really really ?"

"Yes, I'm really sure. Now, let me do the dinner."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! WHAT DID I DO !? I'M IN A FUCKING DEEP SHIT !" Yuuki shouted running toward her bedroom, jumped on her phone to make a call.

**Phone**

**Ringtone**

"Yes, he-"

"YOU ! YOU !

"Ow, you're scary."

"And whose fault do you think that I'm YELLING ?!"

"If in the past, someone told me that the great Itagaki Tsunayuuki will yell at me, I would've told him to get lost."

"Do you, right now, have time to talk about the past ?" Yuuki asked calmly.

"Well, it's better than talking about the present or the futur, isn't it ?" The other person asked laughing.

"I don't have time to talk about the past. Life goes on."

"True. Anyway, why did you call me with this number ? If you call me with that number that means it's serious."

"You want to know ?"

"Yes if not, I wouldn't asked you."

"I've met two Arcobaleno."

"And ?"

"AND FUCKING THANKS TO YOU I DIDN'T KNOW WHO THEY WERE LIKE AN IDIOTIC !"

"Hahahahahahaha ! No, seriously ?"

"Yes, otherwise I would't be on the phone with you, banker."

"Aww, that a…how could I say it…cute nickname ? Well, that better than everything that you called me formerly."

"It's completely natural since it's you who choose it. Moreover, you and I don't have the same definition of 'cute'."

"Uh-hu, I agree with you. Totally on this point. But how come that you didn't know them ?" The banker asked amusedly.

"It's because of your description !"

"My ?"

"Yes, your. You told me that Fon of the Arcobaleno had black long hair, even longer than a normal girl and I. That…that his hair was to the buttock ! In addition to that, you told me that he was gloomy, shut himself up in his room, was a genius and that we can't see his face ! When you told me all this, I imagined a boy in his fifteen years old, who had a fringe to his nose and that we could only see his mouth ! Have stiff and silky hair which go over the buttock, not in plait ! And who would also have a weird laugh ! Not this !"

"And what did you do after ?" The woman asked with a hysterical laughter.

"Well, I just told him : 'Oh ! You have the same name just as Fon of the Arcobaleno. But don't worry, you're much more handsome than him.' Here is what I told him. And not just that, but I also mistook him as a ballet dancer."

"No way…did you seriously told him that Tsunayuuki ?" She couldn't hold herself back from laughing.

"Go on. Just die of laughter."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, oh fucking shit. Did you, but really, really told him that ?"

"Yes." Yuuki said, having an overwhelming desire to hit her.

"Oh my goodness, it's good that I put up with you all these years."

"Haha, hilarous."

"And how did you meet Reborn ?"

"Don't aven talk about it."

"Talk, otherwise I won't help you and send you their photos." The banker declared.

"You…is this a revenge for everything I did toward you ?"

"Uhmmm…just a little. Otherwise it's for fun, to entertain myself. My bad."

"I met him at the bus station, which is twenty minutes from home."

"And what were you doing over there ?"

"Meeting with the stupid fan club."

"Again ? It never ends. Anyway, relate me the rest."

"A grand-mother was bullied by some little scums without any balls. I, of course, stood up for this granny. Then, he arrived and told me that she was his grand-mother, thanked me and said that his name was Reborn. End of the story."

"Uh-hu. That just become interesting, just tell me what you said to him."

"I said : 'Oh, I also know a Reborn, named Reborn Arcobaleno. You too, think that he has a weird family name ? And frankly, you are totally more handsome than him. And if these boys still bother your grand-mother, just call the police. Otherwise, just tell them that I will break their balls. Literally.' End."

"…You said that ?"

"Yes."

"OH FUCKING SHIT ! TSUNAYUUKI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! I'm so dead ! You always amaze me !"

"..."

"How comes that you not know him ?"

"..."

"My fault again ?"

"Yes."

"What did I said ?"

"You told me that REBORN was black, always smiling, have a flower tattoo on the check and wearing smock !"

"Pfffffff ! I said he's black and he's black. So what the problem ?"

"He's not black !"

" I talked about his hair color, not his skin."

"For my part, we said 'black-haired'."

"No, why would I bother myself ? It's the same thing as if I've told you he's blond, you would understand, right ? That I talked about his hair and not his skin. Then it's the same. Furthermore, the tattoo was about Luce, the leader. As for the smock, that was Verde, a scientist genius."

"Thanks to told me that NOW !"

"You're welcome, it's free anyway."

"..."

"What are you going to do now ?"

"Will see. I'll find a thing, just send me their photos."

"On condition that you sent me what you thought about the Arcobaleno, I mean physically."

"What if I refuse ? I can always search on the web as you know."

"Of course, but if you do that, that will remain in your historique. Or you can ask your beloved friend, Maria."

"The last option is out of the question."

"I thought so. But you're an official's member of the fan club, right ? If you only have photos that were taken in magazines, your dear friend Maria will not be happy at all. After all, you gotta have pictures of the three groups, none official photos which means while they are eating, sleeping or doing activities. That means photos that's not on the web, photos that we can't find easily, like VIP photos. And even if you know their faces, you have zero photos of them . Isn't it funny, is it ? "

"You have ?"

"Yep, but one more question. How come that you don't have any photos ? Or the fact that you don't know theirs heads ?"

"Well, you know that the school is split in two."

"Yeah, on one hand the high school and on the other hand the University."

"These rich kids have specially a side just for them and they never come to class . Just look at the quarterly, their notes and ranks are in another table. So I didn't think that I would bump into TWO of them. "

"Knowing how you are, you wouldn't want to keep their faces in your phone, right ? Well, that just like you. That means, it still remains some hope. **_"If these things are not going to serve you in the futur, then they are worthless ,you just have to ignore it "_** you told me in the past."

"What are you talking about ?"

"Nothing, well, I wish I could talk to you more. Just sent me what you thought about their appearance and I'll send you their photos."

"Yep."

After the call, Yuuki went down to eat.

.

.

* * *

**Little world : **

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.

Thank you for leaving comments (or not if you don't want).

See you !


End file.
